The application generally relates to a weight tracking system and method. The application relates more specifically to a food waste weight tracking system and method with data network connectivity to transmit weight tracking system information over a computer network, or cloud, for storage, tracking aggregation and sharing by a centralized computer system.
A food waste disposal system, such as an aerobic digester, may process up to 4.800 pounds of food waste every day, including virtually any kind of food waste including vegetables, fruits, meat, fish, poultry, grains, coffee grinds, egg shells and dairy products, with decomposition occurring within 24 hours. The food waste disposal system rapidly digests large volumes of food waste into a liquid effluent suitable for discharge into public sewer systems which is then transported to wastewater treatment plants where it is further digested. It is an ecologically-friendly solution for disposal food waste at its source.
Food waste disposal systems may be used to replace conventional waste disposal means, e.g., haulage of food waste to landfills, which is costly, inefficient and possibly harmful to the environment. Users of food waste disposal systems may want to maintain data associated with the food waste processed by and disposed of by the disposal system. What is needed is a method and system to accurately and automatically determine the amount of food waste processed by a food waste disposal system, after taking into account additives and potential sources of error.
Intended advantages of the disclosed systems and/or methods satisfy one or more of these needs or provide other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.